This invention relates to an apparatus and a method for determining the bacterial charge in a liquid or semi-liquid food product, in particular in a milk and/or water based food mixture.
The considerable importance of determining and checking the bacterial charge and/or the microbial content in liquid or semi-liquid food products is well known because these products are intended for consumption as foodstuffs.
Indeed, excessively high microbial concentrations (if pathogenic) can constitute a serious threat to human health.
A need which is felt particularly strongly in the food sector, therefore, is that of being able to measure in an extremely simple and reliable manner, the quantity of bacterial charge in liquid or semi-liquid food products directly on the spot, that is, at the place of production.
Another need which is felt particularly strongly in the food sector, therefore, is that of being able to measure the quantity of bacterial charge in a quick and inexpensive way.